warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reliquias de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch
Reliquias de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch * El Martillo de Balthazar: '''Esta poderosa arma se encuentra sobre el altar mayor de la Capilla de Balthazar en la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, con una Aquila Imperial de oro mirando hacia abajo. El martillo fue el arma preferida de Balthazar Ho'Tsun a lo largo de su primera y segunda vigilias. La leyenda dice que al jurar su tercer Juramento Apocryphon, Ho'Tsun confió su querida arma al cuidado de uno de los capellanes, declarando que no volvería a tomarla hasta que cumpliera el juramento. Con esta arma, Balthazar Ho'Tsun se enfrentó a una poderosa migración de Orkos y la expulsó del Sector Jericho, quizás librando la región de la amenaza de los pielesverdes para siempre. Lo usó en combate contra los temibles Barghesi, y con él hizo acciones épicas antes de que su cuerpo fuese casi partido en dos en el apogeo de esa campaña. Fue la primera arma que tomó cuando los Apotecarios le declararon una vez más apto para el servicio, y con él golpeó enemigos demasiado numerosos como para contarse. Se dice que el martillo está poseído de una anima temible y que su campo de poder duplica su intensidad cuando su portador se enfrenta a enemigos verdaderamente impresionantes, derrotados por Ho'Tsun en el pasado. A lo largo de los siglos desde la muerte del Primer Mártir, el Martillo de Balthazar ha alcanzado una bien merecida reputación como arma y reliquia, un recordatorio vivo de todo lo que Ho'Tsun representaba y lo que los Guardianes de la Muerte continúan persiguiendo. Sólo se confía a los héroes más renombrados, los cuales son responsables no sólo de emplearlo con sabiduría, sino de colocarlo en su lugar de descanso inmaculado, justo ante el Aquila. La pérdida del Martillo de Balthazar sería una tragedia demasiado pesada y hasta ahora, cada Hermano de Batalla que lo ha tomado lo ha devuelto, incluso cuando ese acto fuera su último en defensa de la Cuenca de Jericho. * ''El Manto del León de Plata'':' The power armour worn by Brother Pardis throughout his centuries-long suspended animation was recovered along with his body, its self-repair machine systems having healed the damage done to it even as the Battle-Brother’s body lay in deathless repose. Pardis’s armour was already highly venerated when he was lost, for it was a suit of MkIV Maximus-pattern power armour that had, as far as the archives record, been in nigh constant use since the dark days of the Horus Heresy. When Brother Pardis vanished along with his brethren, it was assumed that this illustrious suit of power armour was lost along with him. With the return of the so-called Mantle of the Silver Lion to Watch Fortress Erioch, the Deathwatch has been confronted with something of a conundrum. It is not in their nature to allow such effective weapons of war to remain unused, for such would be a grave derogation of the spirit in which they were wrought. Rather, such relics are entrusted to those that might utilise them best, the legend of warrior and wargear merging into one. In the case of the Mantle of the Silver Lion, the relic’s true history must remain unknown to most that don it, unless they are privy to the secrets behind the legend of the First Martyr. The Keepers, Chaplains, and Techmarines of the Deathwatch each know something of the suit’s history and capabilities, yet few know them all. Still fewer of the Battle-Brothers who have been allowed to wear it are in possession of even a fraction of its story. Yet fate, the Emperor, or perhaps the machine anima within the suit itself seems to have a way of telling something of its story. Those who have worn the armour often report later of stray signals relayed by its sensorium core directly via its auto-senses and into their mind, especially during periods when their catalepsean node implant is functioning. The armour’s inbuilt senses are exceptionally attuned to danger, alerting the wearer to the presence of unseen enemies long before he or any of his brethren detect it by more conventional means. The armour’s custodians hold that this phenomenon is the result of the armour protecting Brother Pardis for so many long centuries, a mission it continues when taken up by a new wearer. * 'The Broken Spear:' The relic that hailed the mission to Sovereign, the Broken Spear remains an enigma to the Deathwatch and to the Inquisition. The fact that it was rendered up by an opening of the Omega Vault indicates its great importance to the Long Watch, though none can say for sure whether its purpose is now discharged or if there are foes yet for it to slay. On occasion, the Omega Vault has been known to open not to offer an item, but that one might be returned, and this appears not to have happened in the case of the Broken Spear. Thus, it is held amongst the Masters of Watch Fortress Erioch that the Broken Spear will one day be required again, whether to defeat a new foe or should an old one return. The Broken Spear occupies the place of honour in the catacomb chamber in which all of the relics of Kill-team Sovereign-Sigma are held. It resides in a horizontal niche set into the stone wall of the chamber, one hundred purity seals warding this mysterious weapon against baleful intent. To date, none have been granted permission to take up the Broken Spear, the Chamber of Vigilance holding the belief that it may only be utilised when a threat akin to that which befell Sovereign is faced once more. Should that happen, the Keepers of the Catacombs shall admit the one upon whom this weighty task rests, that he may wield the Broken Spear against the intended foe. * 'The Crozius of Nolasco:' The Crozius Arcanum that Chaplain Nolasco carried into battle for his final mission was known to be an ancient weapon borne by numerous Chaplains before him. Strictly speaking, the Crozius belongs not to the Deathwatch but to the Chaplain’s parent Chapter—the Angels Sanguine, yet these sons of Sanguinius long ago granted the Deathwatch permission to retain it, so long as only those of their own bloodline would be allowed to bear it in the future. The reason for this stipulation was not forthcoming, but was not questioned, and Nolasco’s Crozius was interred within the Catacombs alongside the relics of the other members of Killteam Sovereign-Sigma. To date, the Crozius of Nolasco has been retrieved on only a handful of occasions, in each instance by a Chaplain of the Blood Angels or one of that Chapter’s Successors. The last time the Crozius was taken up, it was by a Deathwatch Chaplain originally of the Knights of Blood Chapter, only to be lost when he vanished somewhere in the vicinity of the Hadex Anomaly. The Crozius was thought lost following this incident, but years later was returned by an unnamed Blackshield who served one vigil of the Long Watch before vanishing, himself, the unrecorded specifics of his Apocryphon Oath discharged. * 'Brother Ixion's Potentia Coil:' One of numerous machine devices implanted into the body of the Techmarine Brother Ixion, this potentia coil appears no different from any other example of its type, yet is held in great reverence by many Techmarines serving in the Jericho Reach. The device was removed from the body of Brother Ixion when his remains were returned to Watch Fortress Erioch, and examined at great length by those inducted into the mysteries of the Cult Mechanicus. Despite the efforts of dozens of Techmarines and techno-savants, none have been able to explain the device’s ability to absorb such a staggeringly powerful bolt of energy, though they did discover that much of that energy remains within the capacitor still. After much debate, the senior Techmarines of Watch Fortress Erioch determined that Brother Ixion’s Potentia Coil should be allowed to be borne by future generations, and to date, a dozen Techmarines have done so. In each case, the Techmarine had the device implanted into his body, drawing upon it as he would any other of the numerous implants such warriors commonly bear. It has been found, however, that the device still carries a formidable charge, which may be drawn upon when needed most. This is a perilous course, however, for once the coil is opened, the power within is all but impossible to master, granting the Techmarine a potent, if unpredictable, source of energy to be used when death or mission failure is the only alternative. * 'Brother Glaucu's Heavy Bolter:' This is the weapon borne by the Devastator Brother Glaucus of the Astral Claws, regarded for many centuries as a relic of great worth. Despite its celebrated service, this relic has, of late, come to be regarded somewhat differently. In 816. M41, a group of Ordo Xenos Inquisitors demanded entry to the Catacombs in order to examine the relic, and after some debate the Chamber of Vigilance granted them access. The Agents of the Inquisition examined it for several hours, and upon emerging from its chamber informed the Keepers of the Catacombs that the weapon should remain in its resting place henceforth. Whether or not the Chamber of Vigilance intends to honour this dire instruction remains to be to seen, as do the consequences for disobeying the Ordo Hereticus should they decide not to. * 'The Lightning Heart:' Held suspended in a glittering stasis column in the Sterling Reliquary, the Lightning Heart is the most potent and potentially perilous item recovered from the aftermath of the defeat of the Lord of Lightning. The relic takes the form of a jagged shard of violet crystal about the size of a human fist, and it was the only trace of the Lord of Lightning that Watch Captain Aesalon could locate upon regaining consciousness after casting the Broken Spear. Many have questioned the wisdom of interring the Lightning Heart within the Sterling Reliquary, stating that the crystal might contain the very essence of the godlike energy being that dominated an entire planet. Others claim that such a relic must be guarded even more vigilantly, lest such a danger ever return. A third perspective holds that the Lightning Heart might be utilised as some form of weapon and that it contains uncounted reserves of catastrophically destructive power. Ultimately, only the masters of the Deathwatch can decide the fate of the Lightning Heart, and so the Silver Keepers watch over it, and the other relics of Kill-team Sovereign-Sigma, until such time as a decision is reached, or there is no other option but to unleash the power suspected to reside within. * 'The Serpent Staff of Sabazius:' Like many Librarians, Epistolary Sabazius carried a force staff, as much a symbol of office as a potent weapon through which he was able to focus his arcane powers. Like many of his fellows, Sabazius actually owned several such weapons, and he is known to have received a new weapon when he ascended to the rank of Epistolary. At the time of the Scouring of Andronicus Prime, Sabazius was carrying a staff wrought for him by the finest artificers of the Exorcists Chapter, a weapon that was lost along with all trace of the Epistolary himself. But Sabazius had kept the staff he had set aside upon ascending to his new rank, and at the time of the battle, the so-called Serpent Staff resided in Watch Fortress Erioch, set into a niche in Sabazius’s cell. Legend states that, at the very moment of its owner’s descent into the raging fires of the crater, the staff came alive in its resting place, its rigid form twisting like that of a reptile, an event that earned it its title. Though the transformation was only temporary and witnessed only by Deathwatch chapter serfs, its was later declared a genuine phenomenon. The Serpent Staff was transplanted from its resting place in the cell of the lost Epistolary and placed within the Catacombs along with countless other relics of the Long Watch. Within a day, however, the staff was found to be missing, and following an exhaustive search it was discovered in its original resting place, in the niche in its former owner’s cell. Since that time, the Serpent Staff of Sabazius has been carried into battle by numerous subsequent generations of Librarians. Several have fallen in battle while carrying it, and in at least three known instances the staff has somehow returned to its resting place even when its bearer’s body was unrecovered. The staff was even returned to the Exorcists Chapter itself at one time, yet a year later it was found back in its niche. As a result, the former cell of Epistolary Sabazius has been declared sacred ground, and it is maintained as a shrine to the fallen hero of the Scouring of Andronicus Prime. * 'Wrathful Augment:' The bionic arm that once belonged to Brother Synfell remains the only bodily trace ever found of any of the heroes of the Scouring of Andronicus Prime. The arm’s mechanical fist clutches the bolter’s grip with such determination that the Techmarines of Watch Fortress Erioch actually came to believe that something of its former owner’s will lingers within it yet. It is almost as if, the Techmarines claimed, Brother Synfell himself clutches the bolter’s grip even from beyond death, determined that it should never be set down until his foes are defeated. A school of thought has emerged over the centuries that holds that Brother Synfell’s bionic arm will not release its grip until its very last foe—the so-called Darkling—has been slain once and for all. This is born out by another of the unique facets of this particular relic. When at first these remains of Brother Synfell were declared relics of the Deathwatch, they were treated as two separate items. The bolter was etched with the honours its former bearer had earned, its armoured cowling coated in molecular-bonded gold. The bionic arm was similarly honoured, and both in time were entrusted to new owners. It soon became evident that, when the bolter and the bionic arm of Brother Synfell were rendered to two separate Battle-Brothers, they would both suffer the most appalling of fates. Some came to believe the items somehow cursed, as if the Darkling was imposing its fell intent from beyond death. After much theosophical debate and no little cautious experimentation, a combined conclave of Deathwatch Librarians and Techmarines declared that, so long as the bionic arm always bore the bolter, all was well. Thus, these relics of Brother Synfell remain in use in the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach, the bearer never able to set down the bolter whilst engaged upon a mission. This relic is unique among the items kept in the Sterling Reliquary, for it is actually two objects that appear in all respects to be little more than cursed remnants of onceglorious wargear. However, when wielded together, these two items possess a devastating potency. For that reason, they have only been dispensed as a combined whole rather than individual pieces. When this relic is requisitioned, the bionic arm portion of it is attached to the Battle-Brother, replacing either his natural arm or a bionic arm he already possesses. When the mission is completed and the Battle-Brothers must return their requisitioned relics to the Sterling Reliquary, the Wrathful Augment is replaced with a bionic arm of common quality or with the bionic arm the Battle-Brother possessed before the mission. * 'The Orphaned Blade:' The only trace of Brother Ceyx ever recovered from the Andronicus Prime drop zone, this short pattern power blade is one of the matched pair the Dragon Lords Space Marine always carried into battle. Brother Ceyx was known as a swordsman of great skill, and few of his peers had ever come close to matching him in the training cages of Watch Fortress Erioch. Beyond the cages, on the field of battle, Brother Ceyx was known to have defeated countless enemies using these supremely master-crafted blades, always ensuring that every possible trace of xenos viscera was cleansed from them afterwards, that their surfaces were polished to a mirror sheen, and that their edges were kept as keen as they were the day they were forged. It is held to be a great tragedy that only one of Brother Ceyx’s blades remains to be wielded against the foes of the Imperium, but there are those who hold that the two blades shall one day be reunited. Indeed, those who have taken up the Orphaned Blade and borne it into battle often report having gained some notion that the other is still in existence, the pair still linked across unimaginable gulfs of time and space. Something of a confraternity has formed amongst those Battle-Brothers who have carried the Orphaned Blade in combat, an informal brotherhood that transcends boundaries of Chapter and rank. Many of these Battle-Brothers hold the view that the lost blade and the ultimate fate of the Darkling are somehow entwined, that both still exist, and both will one day return. * 'Frostheart's Brass Tears:' Brother Frostheart is unusual in that he did not leave a single relic by which he is remembered, but many. As a Long Fang of the Space Wolves Chapter, Brother Frostheart was adept at providing overwhelming heavy weapon fire support for his Battle-Brothers, a role he continued throughout his vigil of the Long Watch. Brother Frostheart’s weapon of choice was a heavy bolter, but a very special one indeed. Frostheart’s weapon was created upon the Forge World of Tartarus Serial, a bastion of the Adeptus Mechanicus that fell to alien invasion at some point midway through M33. Very few examples of wargear created by the master weaponsmiths of Tartarus Serial exist, and it is believed that Brother Frostheart’s heavy bolter was the last remaining example of such a weapon hailing from that world. Sadly, Brother Frostheart’s weapon was lost with the Space Wolf himself, and another irreplaceable example of an ancient Standard Template Construct pattern was denied to mankind. With Brother Frostheart’s Tartarus Serial pattern heavy bolter gone, it is not the weapon itself that is hailed as a relic of its bearer, but the shell casings discarded across the blasted ground of the Andronicus Prime drop zone. When the battle site was scoured for any sign of Epistolary Sabazius and his companions in the aftermath of the defeat of the Darkling, hundreds of shell casings were recovered, later identified as coming from Brother Frostheart’s heavy bolter. In time, these items came to be regarded as small relics in themselves, tokens or charms of the memory of Brother Frostheart. To this day, the casings are utilised as symbols of honour granted to Battle-Brothers based at Watch Station Andronicus in recognition of some great deed fought against the unnamed things that lurk in the void and crave the doom of mankind. Around three hundred of the casings have been awarded over the millennia, and most of them have been returned upon the death of the recipient or upon his return to his parent Chapter. At least another three hundred more remain, held in a stasis-locked reliquary in the very core of the armouries of Watch Station Andronicus. * 'The Death Oath of The Fifteen:' When Brother Cuiris made the vow that made him the Keeper of Watch Station Midael, he and his Battle-Brothers joined in taking a binding Death Oath. The Keeper’s burden would be shared by all, so they swore, up to, including, and if necessary beyond death. Far from being an improvised promise made in adversity, the Death Oath was recorded in the typically formal manner in which the vow of any Deathwatch Keeper is made. During an all too brief respite in the Chaos Space Marines’ assault, the Fifteen gathered, and under Brother Cuiris’s supervision recorded their collective Death Oath on a scroll, which was secreted in the Watch Station’s arsenal. The Death Oath has since become a relic of fearsome potency. Sealed within a marble scroll container, the parchment is protected from the travails of battle by any blessed with the honour of bearing it. The Death Oath is only rarely allowed out of its reliquary within Watch Station Midael, however, and when it is, it is invariably carried by one recently ascended to the rank of Keeper. It is said that the scroll tempers the soul of those alongside he who carries it, ensuring they lives up to the memory of the Fifteen of Midael. * 'The Mournful Clavis: All Deathwatch Keepers carry upon them a device called a Clavis, a vambrace permanently affixed to their forearm armour which allows them to pass through portals denied to all others, even those of the Deathwatch and the Ordo Xenos. Brother Cuiris reluctantly detached his Clavis upon taking leave of the Instance of Fire, a symbolic act, and, as it transpires, an important one in the greater picture. This is because the rapid strike vessel is believed to still exist, albeit damaged by the fire of the Chaos warship that drove it to Midael. If the Instance of Fire does still exist, so it is held, the Clavis of the Void-Keeper holds the key not only to locating it, but of gaining entry after having done so. Until such time as the Instance of Fire is located, however, the Mournful Clavis remains an especially potent example of this rare and highly symbolic technology. * ''El sacrificio final de Borro'':' Los hechos desinteresados del Apotecario Borro son bien conocidos, pero existe un recordatorio físico de su sacrificio final por el bien de sus Hermanos de Batalla. En algún momento, en los últimos momentos antes de que él y el Señor del Vacío Cuiris quedasen atrapados en la bóveda/sala con la progenie de Demonios, Borro se aseguró de que las glándulas progenoides que había reunido de sus compañeros caídos fuesen salvadas de los estragos de los Marines Espaciales del Caos. Sin vacilación, y sabiendo que sólo tenía un instante para actuar, el apotecario volvió su Espada Sierra contra su propia carne, seccionando su guantelete, avambrazo y el Narthecium que portaba. Después lo depositó en una cripta de estasis que yacía fuera del santuario. A pesar de que se enfrentaba a la fatalidad, la semilla genética de sus hermanos podría ser recuperada y devuelta a sus respectivos Capítulos. Esta reliquia sobrevivió a los estragos de los marines traidores y a la destrucción hecha en la Estación de la Guardia por los demonios, siendo recuperada más adelante. Ahora el depósito de glándulas progenoides es una reliquia potente y un recordatorio constante a todos los que la vean del sacrificio que hará un hermano por sus compañeros. Para los apotecarios de los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Cuenca de Jericho tiene un significado especial, mas el frasco es mucho más que un símbolo, pues muchos apotecarios sostienen que los primitivos espíritus máquina de sus equipos de medicina parecen reforzarse por la presencia de esta reliquia. Sólo los apotefcarios con mayor experiencia y honores tienen permiso para transportar dicho frasco a la batalla, y dado que ninguno puede estar seguro de cuánto tiempo durarán sus propiedades aparentemente milagrosas sólo se utiliza en raras ocasiones. * 'Breacher's Bane:' Brother Mercur of the Star Phantoms is remembered for his immovable defence of the Watch Station’s main portal, an act of defiance during which he finally paid the ultimate price. Throughout his defence, Brother Mercur carried a mighty storm shield inscribed with the icons of his Chapter, including the hourglass and deaths-head symbols that so typify the Star Phantoms’ Chapter cult. It is said of Brother Mercur that he intended to be carried from the battlefield upon his shield, a wish that the Deathwatch were sadly unable to honour, for his body vanished along with the others of the Fifteen of Midael. Because Brother Mercur’s storm shield hails from his parent Chapter, a message was dispatched to the Star Phantoms when they were informed of his death, offering the shield’s return. The reply, delayed by almost a decade by the vagaries of astro-telepathic communication, stated that Brother Mercur’s wish should be fulfilled. The shield would only be returned to the Star Phantoms with its owner’s body, and hence the shield remains in the possession of the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach. Those Battle-Brothers who have taken up Brother Mercur’s storm shield report its power field is notably superior to any similar shield they have born. Whether this represents some quality imbued in the shield by its creator, or is, as some have suggested, something of Brother Mercur’s fearsome spirit aiding the bearer from beyond the grace, none can say. Certainly, the bearers themselves favour the latter explanation, and to date, none have fallen while the shield is in their possession. * 'Nazartheth's Talon:' Of the last of the most noted of the Fifteen of Midael, all that remains of Brother Nazartheth is a single tine snapped from a lightning claw. Having been recovered from the wreckage that remained in the aftermath of the assault on Watch Station Midael, this seemingly incongruous item was placed amidst the various other relics of the Fifteen, but unlike so many others, not taken up for some time. Eventually, a Techmarine of the Sky Sentinels Chapter took the Apocryphon Oath and began his vigil at Watch Station Erioch, and in time came to Midael to pay his respects to the relic of the hero of his Chapter. Seeking a means of honouring the spirit of his fallen predecessor, the Techmarine created a mount that allowed the tine to be attached to a bolter as a combat accessory, and upon snapping it into place found that the blade still held a charge, though he could not fathom how this might be. Knowing that some mysteries of the Omnissiah must remain as mysteries, the Techmarine bore the relic into battle, as many more warriors have since. * 'The Codex of Peratos:' This ancient volume of the Codex Astartes belonged to Watch Captain Peratos, and the frontispiece declares that it was transcribed by an ancestor of his, two-thousand years earlier. That ancestor was not only a Battle-Brother of the Ultramarines Chapter, but a blood relative, making the object exceptionally dear to the Watch Captain and making it a potent relic of his memory. The pages of this venerable tome are replete with countless hand written marginalia, the most recent penned by Peratos himself but with many more by former owners, some of them faded to a ghostly scrawl by the passage of ages. It is said that the codex was the only object of any significance to be found in the Watch Captain’s cell after his martyrdom, the only other items mere tools of utility. The codex was removed to the Reclusiam, where it was blessed and placed in stasis. When a Battle-Brother of the Adeptus Astartes falls in combat while standing a vigil of the Long Watch, it is standard practise for the warrior’s parent Chapter to be informed and his personal effects returned. Because Peratos was a Watch Captain, it fell to the Master of the Vigil himself to compile a message to the Ultramarines and, when he did so, the message was addressed to the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines himself—Lord Macragge, Marneus Calgar. When it came, the reply to the news of Watch Captain Peratos’s death was a great honour to the memory of the fallen Ultramarine as well as to the Deathwatch. Lord Macragge stated that, when the time was right, he would recover the Codex of Peratos in person, and until he did so it should remain with the Deathwatch, who might study its words and, heeding them, lay low the enemies of the Imperium of Man. * 'Wings of Tyrannus:' This set of stylised black pinions was worn by Librarian Tyrannus, one mounted upon each shoulder pauldron. The exact relevance of the wings remains a mystery, for the Knights of the Raven are a notoriously secretive Chapter, but some in the Deathwatch hold them to relate to the culture from which the Chapter recruits. Regardless of the truth, the wings afforded the Librarian a dark and sinister aspect, which was often made all the more intense when his prodigious psychic powers were called into play. There are several accounts of Librarian Tyrannus facing large numbers of primitive warriors upon the benighted worlds of the Jericho Reach and reducing them to gibbering wrecks, his form exaggerated by his powers so that he came to resemble, even to nearby Battle-Brothers, some dark and terrible being from pre-history. At the time of the infiltration of Watch Fortress Erioch, Librarian Tyrannus was engaged upon a training mission within the Hunting Grounds, the vast training decks of the facility, and not wearing his distinctive wings. It was only much later that they were recovered from his sleeping cell along with the remainder of his few personal effects. The Knights of the Raven were informed of the loss of the Librarian, but as yet no reply has been forthcoming. Until such time as the Knights of the Raven request the return of the Wings of Tyrannus, they remain at Watch Fortress Erioch, a powerful relic often borne into battle by those Librarians of a similarly fearsome nature as Brother Tyrannus. * 'The Storm of Vass:' It is said of Brother Vass that the only time he set aside his beloved plasma cannon was when he was familiarising himself with the operation of some other mark of heavy weapon, and that he always returned to his weapon of choice having done so. Vass excelled as a Devastator in his parent Chapter and had served as a sergeant in the Dark Angels 9th Company for almost three decades when called to stand the Long Watch. However, the weapon for which he became so well known was not drawn from the armoury of the Dark Angels, but recovered by Vass himself from the deepest chambers of the Catacombs on Watch Fortress Erioch. Very little is known of the plasma cannon; even the identity of the forge in which it was wrought and its mark and pattern remain a mystery. Whatever its pedigree, Brother Vass’s weapon was said to be possessed of a fearsome and vengeful anima that guided its bearer’s hand as much as the he controlled it. The plasma cannon is one of the few items that survived the death of its wielder, for while it was exposed to the same ravening energies, it was miraculously unaffected by them. Having been recovered from the purged plasma exchange chamber where Brother Vass and his brethren gave their lives to slay the infiltrator, the weapon was painstakingly restored to its former glory and returned to its niche deep in the Catacombs. There it awaits a new bearer, one as proud and skilful as Brother Vass. To date, several dozen Battle-Brothers of the Deathwatch have borne the weapon in combat and each has reported it a fearsome weapon indeed. * 'The Wrath of Kato:' Like his twin, Brother Kato was well known for favouring one particular weapon over all others, in his case a power halberd that, like Brother Vass’s plasma cannon, was first found from its place of rest deep within the Catacombs in the sub-levels of the Watch Fortress. The origins of this weapon are as shrouded in mystery as the plasma cannon’s Like his twin, Brother Kato was carrying his beloved weapon at the moment of his death. The halberd was recovered and, like the plasma cannon, cleaned and restored to its former, pristine state. The halberd resides alongside the plasma cannon in the depths of the Catacombs, for the Keepers hold that the fate of the two weapons are linked as surely as the ties of blood that bound their former bearers. The Keepers are loath to allow one weapon to leave its resting place without the other, and so the two are often utilised in the manner they were fielded by the twins Brothers Vass and Kato, one providing fire support while the other strikes down the foes of humanity in a righteous storm of close combat. * 'The Blood of Decatru:' In common with many Battle-Brothers of the Blood Angels and their Successors, Brother Decatru maintained a constant watch upon the purity of his own blood. This he did in order to ensure that the ancient curse of the line of Sanguinius was held at bay, and it was his own, private torment, which he suffered in noble silence. Brother Decatru was in the habit of collecting the blood exsanguinated from his body during the long hours he spent in his sanguinary casket, and storing small samples in glass pendants wrought into the form of styled blood drops. Such items are common amongst the Blood Angels and are often worn as charms or tokens, a constant reminder of the sacrifice the Blood Angels Primarch made at the height of the Siege of Terra. * 'Crystal Stack Treatise ZX-129:' The Techmarine Brother Nodens was a prodigiously skilled practitioner of the rites of the machine, as well as a highly accomplished warrior. It was this combination of traits that allowed him to defeat his first alien enemy, the overlord of the Cumbro Huth, and earn him the attention of members of the Ordo Xenos. Brother Nodens combated his enemies by a combination of skill at arms and the wielding of technology, attacking them on both fronts at once. Typically, Nodens sought to render the weapons of his enemy useless, opening up a weak spot that he and his Battle-Brothers could exploit. Over the course of many years, Brother Nodens compiled his experiences in countering the technologies of numerous xenos foes into a series of treatises, ensuring that many of the Techmarines now serving at Watch Fortress Erioch have gained the benefit of his teachings. Though in theory the teachings of Brother Nodens could be transcribed onto any suitable data repository, the words of this venerated hero of the Forge are so valued they are instead stored within a series of crystal data stacks, each wrought into the form of the cog symbol of the Cult Mechanicus. Those judged worthy are allowed to study the contents of these data crystals, and if considered especially strong of mind and soul allowed to carry them into battle. These relics have long exceeded their original function as repositories of knowledge and become holy in their own right, devotional objects carried in the fires of war in the memory of one of the greatest Techmarines to ever stand a vigil in the Jericho Reach. * 'Protean Laurel: A simple wreath of laurel leaves, wrought from wafer thin leaves of refined adamantium to render it all but invulnerable to rigours of the field of war, the Protean Laurel is a headpiece designed to be fitted about the crown of most marks of Adeptus Astartes power armour helms. The laurel was presented to Brother Proteus upon the occasion of his second departure to stand the Long Watch, recognising the work he had put into laying the foundations of the reconstituted Ultramarines 1st Company. Though the task was only just begun when the Master of the Ultramarines released Brother Proteus to rejoin the ranks of the Deathwatch, the aid he had provided would prove vital. It was Marneus Calgar himself who bestowed the Protean Laurel upon the warrior’s head, making it a powerful relic for the Ultramarines and the Deathwatch both. Since the loss of the Lux Veritatis, around a dozen Battle-Brothers of the Deathwatch have shared that honour, ensuring the legacy of honour and the link between the two Chapters continues beyond the death of the original owner. * ''Xenaxian Bone-Charm'':' When Brother Gundahar defeated the void-wyrm and in so doing delivered an entire sector of space from its depredations, he and a number of the warriors of his boarding mission recovered a number of trophies from the body of the dying creature. In Brother Gundahar’s case, it was a length of bonelike substance ripped from fleshy walls of the beast’s innards. This the warrior took back to his home world, and he ordered the artisans amongst the chapter serfs to create a number of Xenaxian Bone-Charms, traditional objects related to the scrimshawed bone fragments for which the Subjugators primogenitor Chapter, the Imperial Fists, was so well known. The bone-charm resembles an intricately wrought dagger, but not one that is intended to be wielded in combat. Instead, the dagger is worn about the neck, fastened by a simple leather thong. It is said that the charm has the power to ward off the blows of the impure. Certainly, the Chaplains of the Erioch Reclusiam regard Brother Gundahar’s bone-charm as a holy artefact and ensure that only the most pure of heart wear it into combat. * 'Llaves del Castellano:' Andruk llevó estas llaves estilizadas sobre una cadena durante gran parte de su última vigilia de la Larga Vigilia, aunque no las llevó durante la Intervención en Herisor. Nunca ofreció voluntariamente la función o el significado de las llaves, y dada su personalidad notoriamente taciturna, no se conoce a nadie que le hubiese preguntado. Tras su muerte, las llaves fueron tomadas de su lugar de almacenamiento en su celda personal y examinadas por los capellanes de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, quienes determinaron que eran reliquias sagradas y debían recibir todos los honores debidos. Se cree que las llaves son un símbolo de rango o algún nombramiento especializado, relacionado con las tradiciones y doctrinas del Capítulo de origen de Andruk, los Castellanos Carmesíes. Qué sentido pudiera residir en las llaves queda por determinar, pero habida cuenta que una parte de los Castellanos Carmesíes se han vuelto renegados, bien pueden referirse a un secreto verdaderamente horrible que Andruk soportó durante todo su servicio en los Guardianes de la Muerte. * 'The Armour of Brother Titos: Brother-Sergeant Titos was once a legend among the Battle-Brothers of the Deathwatch in the Jericho Reach. Seconded to the Deathwatch from the Minotaurs Chapter, Brother Titos was a veteran of countless savage campaigns against both the Orks and the Eldar. A highly respected commander among the Minotaurs, he was a warrior of great cunning and tactical genius, and was considered one of the finest leaders of men ever produced by that august chapter. Dour and stern-faced, Sergeant Titos kept his subordinates in line through force of will, gravitas, tactical acumen, and a deep, savage bark. His much battered visage was both striking and intimidating, and he could make even the most seasoned and strong-willed Space Marine biddable with his withering gaze alone. One of his eyes was piercing green, and the other a ruined pit bisected by a livid scar and covered with a leering augmetic eye the colour of a smouldering coal. He served for many decades in the Minotaurs’ first company, accumulating numerous accolades, honours, and marks of distinction for his courage in the face of the enemy and his stalwart leadership. Among all of these items, the one most precious to his heart was an ancient and ornate suit of MkV “Heresy” pattern power armour said to have been made in the forges of Mars itself. During his service at Watch Fortress Erioch, Brother Titos wore his relic armour on countless sorties against the slavering hordes of xenos infesting the region. He led his Kill-team to glorious victory time and again, often against incredible odds, and made it a point of pride that he never lost a Battle-Brother under his command. It was considered a great honour to be led into the field by Sergeant Titos, an honour that many members of the Deathwatch requested. Both he and his power armour were considered fortuitous, and it was believed that serving alongside the old Minotaur would cause some of that glory to be shared with all members of his Killteam. Unfortunately, Brother Titos’ string of victories ran out in the beginning of M39, during a battle with a previously unknown and incredibly dangerous xenos race discovered near the Slinnar Drift star cluster. While assaulting an enemy stronghold, the Kill-team led by Brother-Sergeant Titos was overwhelmed in savage close-quarters combat, deep beneath the enemy fastness, and slaughtered to a man. With the last of his strength, unwilling to have the remains of his brothers in arms defiled by the debauched xenos, Brother Titos activated the built-in teleport beacon in his armour, and he and the remains of his Kill-team were whisked away to the orbiting ship from which they were operating. Brother Titos survived the teleport, but died on the deck next to his squad mates, and his whispered final words are recorded as, “I have made but one mistake.” Brother Titos’ body and gene-seed were returned to his chapter, but his armour was granted to Watch Fortress Erioch by the Minotaurs’ Chapter Master so that Titos’ sacrifice might be remembered by all who serve in the Jericho Reach. * ''The Council of the Under-spire Aerie'':' The veneration of those who have come before is a routine practice in the Imperium of Man. As the archeotech of ages past is a superior form of technology to those utilised throughout the galaxy of the 41st millennium, those men and women who lived through the history of mankind are intrinsically superior to their present descendants. Regarded as paragons of human history, many venerated ancestors have become near mythical figures in their own right. Amongst the Battle-Brothers of the Space Marines, such veneration is particularly vigourous. As each Space Marine owes his inherited wargear to a fellow Battle-Brother in service to his Chapter, the history of such objects takes on heightened significance. Even the genetic enhancements that define a Battle-Brother of the Adeptus Astartes can be traced through the generations of Battle-Brothers who served before him, back to the Primarchs themselves. It is no wonder that the Space Marines devote truly super-human levels of reverence and devotion to those who served the Imperium in ages past. For this reason, even after death, it is believed that a citizen of the Imperium can serve still. The grand halls of Imperial governance and power fairly hum with the sound of minute repulsor-lift engines and the creaking flap of mechanical wings, each bearing aloft the countless servo-skulls that facilitate life in the 41st millennium. These servo-skulls act as messengers, scribes, pict-recorders and vox-thieves, auspex augurs, and infinite other sundry roles, taking the weight of minutia off the shoulders of those whose attention is in great demand. To the Battle-Brothers of Watch Fortress Erioch, this notion of honouring the dead by animating them through the arcane science of the Deathwatch Techmarines is a means of utilising their collected wisdom and experience. Located at the bottom of one of the stalactite-like under-spires of the Watch Fortress, their lies a grand ossuaerie of servo-skulls, each built from the remains of a venerated, veteran Battle-Brother. Given that the Deathwatch has existed in the Jericho Reach for many millennia, the number of servo-skulls residing within the Under-spire Aerie is staggering. It is not unheard of for veteran Battle-Brothers of the Jericho Deathwatch to seek the aid of their fallen Brothers in the form of servoskulls from the Under-spire Aerie. As there are quite literally thousands of servo-skulls residing there, a Battle-Brother of any sort can find aid from one revered ancestor or another. * 'The Crimson Helm of Brother Svarog:' Little is known about Brother Svarog aside from the fact that he was a Techmarine and he stood numerous watches with the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach in M35 and M36. His chapter of origin is a mystery, as is the majority of his time in the Jericho Reach. Most of the records of his service are lost or sealed away under strong wards and encryption in Watch Fortress Erioch’s deepest data vaults. Those few extant records that mention this mysterious Battle-Brother are littered with blacked out data, redacted sections, mentions of missions and campaigns for which there is no historical record, and references to worlds and star systems that exist nowhere in the Jericho Reach. Obscure and arcane acronyms abound in these transcripts, and much of what is not censored is almost entirely unreadable. From what can be gathered, Brother Svarog was part of a veteran Kill-team whose members’ records are also sealed. Some time during the early part of M36, all mentions of Brother Svarog in the Watch Station’s history simply disappeared. His death is not recorded, nor is there any indication that he returned to his chapter. Presumably, the chronicle of his acts and his death, if they exist, are still locked away in the encrypted records, but those who delve too far into the mystery quickly draw the attention of both their direct superiors and the Inquisition agents aboard the Watch Station. The message is clear: leave what is in the past in the past. Aside from the lasting mystery of his service, Brother Svarog left behind one other enduring legacy: the dark crimson helm from his power armour. As one would expect of a suit of Artificer Armour, the craftsmanship of this ancient helm speaks of both great skill as an armorer and a great artistic vision. The overlapping plates and hooded optical ports, so distinctive of Techmarine armour, are fitted together with breathtaking precision, and the layers upon layers of circuitry, auspex systems, and other esoteric technological apparatus are well beyond what most common Space Marine forges can muster. The dense ceramite is covered in a rich, red lacquer possessing a strange and enchanting depth. Each of the overlapping plates of the helm are edged in burnished Adamantine, and in the centre of the forehead is the Cog Mechanicum, the skull and gear sigil of the Priesthood of Mars, embossed in brass and copper and chased with shining silver. Like nearly every other aspect of Brother Svarog’s life, there is no existing record of his armour or what might have become of it. Only this helm and the scant details in his records are left to tell his story, and if the technology found in the silicon, ceramite, and data fibre layers of the helm is of his own hand, then it must be a story of great wisdom and technological achievement. * 'Lokheira: Of all the weapons stored in the armouries of the Adeptus Astartes, the bolt gun is the most iconic and evocative. Every bit as recognisable as Space Marine power armour, the bolter’s incredible toughness and versatility make it indispensable. While they are built in countless patterns and tailored to suit nearly any tactical situation, bolters are typically selectfire weapons designed mainly to deliver a withering barrage of automatic fire with accuracy. Bolt weapons designed for single-shot, long-range, accurate fire are vanishingly rare, as the role of sniper rifle is commonly filled by needle sniper rifle, but they do exist. Bolt guns designed as sniper rifles are typically either hand built, unique weapons built by talented Techmarines, or obscure patterns built in small numbers at the behest of a particular Space Marine chapter for a specific campaign, such as the Stalker-pattern bolt gun. There are few of these uncommon weapons among the various arsenals of Watch Fortress Erioch, and each one is precious and unique. Among them is a singular weapon known as Lokheira. Lokheira, meaning “rain of arrows,” is a deadly and accurate sniper rifle born in the shipboard forges of the mighty Sons of Medusa. Carried by Brother Damastor, a cunning brother of the War Clan Atropos renowned for his marksmanship and skill as a scout and observer, Lokheira was built to the learned Brother’s exact specifications. Brother Damastor stood his watch at Watch Fortress Erioch in M38, faithfully serving the Master of the Vigil. His steady hand, cool head, and immense knowledge of fieldcraft gained him a reputation as a reliable and hardy Battle-Brother, unflappable in the face of mind-bending danger and a terror to behold on the battlefield. Already an aged Son of Medusa and a veteran of countless campaigns, he stood a number of watches in the Jericho Reach over a span of decades. In late M38, Brother Damastor was grievously wounded during a bitterly fought campaign to free a star system from the clutches of a rampaging Ork warband. His body broken beyond repair, the venerated Brother was placed in stasis and returned to his chapter. Twelve years to the day from when he was returned to his brothers in War Clan Atropos, Brother Damastor returned to the Jericho Reach to stand yet another watch, this time encased in the powerful frame of a Dreadnought. Fully recovered and adjusted to his new life as a Dreadnought, Brother Damastor was greeted with full honour by those still at Watch Fortress Erioch with whom he had served in the past. Unable to use Lokheira, he gifted the weapon to the Deathwatch, and numerous Battle-Brothers have since wielded it in battle, often under the watchful eyes of Brother Damastor himself. * ''Anmael's Reach'' (Ángeles de Venganza):' During the Age of Shadow, many great heroes served the Deathwatch and performed deeds that would have been the basis of legend, had there been any to witness their vigil. One such warrior was Anmael, a Battle-Brother seconded from the Angels of Vengeance. The stubborn drive of his Chapter led him across the Reach in pursuit of countless inhuman foes. Of his last mission, only the Watch-Commander and the Chamber of Vigilance know the details, but he was survived by the ornately worked storm bolter he bore from his Chapter’s vaults. It is said that the weapon will suffer no wielder less determined than its first, but its fierce machine spirit bolsters the worthy. * 'Argent Guide (Cráneos Plateados):' A rare psycho-crystalline lattice is woven throughout the faces of this set of divinatory cards. These intricate cards were gifted to Watch Fortress Erioch by the Silver Skulls Prognosticator Trophonius, a master of the Chapter’s oracular arts. Silver Skulls who have been seconded to the Deathwatch are grateful to be able to seek its guidance, as its unusual construction allows anyone familiar with their Chapter mysteries to utilise the diviner’s arts. * 'Armour of Faith (Templarios Negros):' Armour of Faith is the traditional name given to the armour gifted to the Emperor’s Champion. Chosen from the finest artificer armour available to the Chapter and then inscribed with sacred wards and catechisms of hatred, the armour offers greater protection than any ordinary suit of power armour could, allowing the Emperor’s Champion to complete his holy duty. * 'The Black Sword (Templarios Negros):' Paired with the Armour of Faith, the traditional weapon of the Emperor’s Champion is the Black Sword. A massive two handed power sword, blessed by the Chapter Chaplains, it becomes a deadly weapon in the hands of the chosen of the Black Templars. * 'El Bastión Inquebrantable (Ángeles de Redención):' Este poderoso Escudo Tormenta de algo más de metro y medio de alto está forjado con adamantio tres veces endurecido y reforzado con un potente campo de energía. Fue traído a la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch por el Hermano Asmodel de los Ángeles de Redención, y cuando su protección al fin le falló, su Capítulo exigió la devolución de su sagrada reliquia. El Comandante de la Guardia de aquella época consideró que eso sería una deshonra para el servicio de Asmodel entre los Guardianes de la Muerte, y guardó el escudo en las armerías de Erioch, donde sigue siendo un asunto contencioso entre los Guardianes y los Ángeles hasta hoy día. * 'Candau's Doom ''(Despojadores):' The planet Candau, now a lifeless ruin, was once a productive agriworld not far from the Jericho Reach. When the plough of a farming serf unearthed a stasis casket containing a stash of archaeotech, the planetary Governor set the population to work searching for more such relics. News of the find spread, and heretics assaulted the world to claim its prizes, working much of the population to their deaths. When the Relictors drove out the heretics, they claimed the last relics of Candau in memory of its people—the weapons that had slain a world without firing a single shot. Most remain in the Chapter Armoury, but the first weapon to be drawn from the ancient casket, they granted to the Deathwatch. * Chimeric Talons (Garras Astrales): This set of lightning claws is as old as the Astral Claws Chapter itself, a work of forgotten forge-craft beyond the reach of more recent artisans. The power fields incorporate a unique phase disruption envelope designed to tear apart protective fields, making a mockery of even the most advanced defences. It is told how neither psychic fields, relics of technology, or even the unnatural flesh of daemons can resist the Chimeric Talons. * Correction of Flesh (Escorpiones Rojos): '''The Apothecaries of the Red Scorpions are zealous adherents to the sanctity of the human form and the need to keep it pure, and to this end, the most learned of their number created a set of advanced medical tools to treat the superhuman flesh of Space Marines. These tools, collectively known as the Correction of Flesh, surpass the efficacy of a standard narthecium, and can treat unenhanced humans or warriors of the Adeptus Astartes with but minor alterations to the dosage. * ''Death of Steel'' (Legión de los Condenados):' The kill-record of this marvellously crafted meltagun is kept in a vault on Watch-Fortress Erioch, and lists on it innumerable armoured vehicles and monstrous beasts, felled in blazes of atomic fire. However, it is also credited with no less than the destruction of the heretek-crafted battleship Impious Judgement—an honour achieved by allowing a Deathwatch Kill-team to pierce the vessel’s tainted heart when their supply of explosive charges proved insufficient. * 'Descenso a las Llamas (Señores del Fuego):' Esta Armadura Artesanal está diseñada según el modelo de servoarmadura Astartes Mark VI Corvus, pero la destreza maestral en su creación conserva toda su protección sin perder la característica movilidad de la Armadura Corvus. Una capa doble unida de ceramita proporciona mayor defensa contra los ataques basados en el calor, y los portadores de esta armadura suelen ser vistos descendiendo con retrorreactores directamente detrás de los bombardeos incendiarios que los Señores del Fuego favorecen. * 'Gracia de Diomedes (Aves de Presa):' El Capitán Diomedes de los Aves de Presa pidió a los mejores artificieros de su Capítulo que adaptasen su Propulsor de Salto favorito con una plataforma avanzada de suspensión gravítica y turbinas de dispersión, para mejorar su capacidad de maniobra en la guerra selvática que había dominado. El Propulsor de Salto acabó por llegar a manos de los Guardianes de la Muerte, donde ha servido sin parangón en todo tipo de áreas normalmente inaccesibles por otros medios. * 'Generador de campo entrópico (Señores de Hierro):' Desde su Fundación, los Señores de Hierro han mantenido una impasible guardia sobre las Estrellas Grendl donde habitan los alienígenas Barghesi, y han desarrollado muchas armas especializadas para ayudarse en su larga vigilia. El generador de campo entrópico es una de esas herramientas, y es preferido por encima incluso del halo de hierro para protegerse contra los viles asaltos de los Barghesi. Los Tecnomarines y Señores de la Forja de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch nunca han descubierto los secretos de su manufactura, y su existencia está rodeada de un cierto misterio hasta para los Señores de Hierro, que se dice que regalaron uno de estos aparatos a los senescales de la Fortaleza de la Guardia hace varios siglos. En cualquier caso, la utilidad de este aparato único no puede negarse. Cualquier ataque que atraviese el campo es asaltado por los estragos del desgaste, provocando que la energía se apague, la carne se pudra, y los proyectiles pierdan su fuerza. * 'Vigilancia Eterna (Caballeros de Sangre):' ''Vigilancia Eterna es una espada artesanal a dos manos, forjada con maestría y nacida de una aleación de minerales raros, otorgándole una dureza y afilado superior a cualquier hoja carente de un campo de energía. A pesar de su aspecto simple y carente de mejoras tecnológicas, es un arma formidable de capacidades inigualables. Poco antes de la Era de la Sombra de la Brecha Jericho, uno de los artesanos más dotados de los Caballeros de Sangre presentó la espada ante los señores de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch. Con este regalo, el Capítulo reafirmó sus juramentos de apoyo a los Guardianes de la Muerte. * Hierro Incandescente (Halcones de Fuego): Después de la destrucción del Mundo Capitular de los Halcones de Fuego en la Era de la Apostasía, se dice que uno de los principales Armeros de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, un Halcón de Fuego, se volvió loco de dolor y no abandonó su forja; hasta que finalmente incluso su constitución sobrehumana le falló, y la tensión del agotamiento y el hambre lo mataron. La Espada de Energía que forjó es conocida como Hierro Incandescente, y arde con la furia demente de su creador, supuestamente el origen de este trágico suceso. El generador de energía del Hierro es muy potente pero peligrosamente inestable, y la hoja del generador se ha roto en varias batallas, sólo para ser cuidadosamente reforjada. * Furia implacable (Alcaides de la Tormenta): Estos avambrazos fueron rescatados de los restos de la servoarmadura de un hermano de batalla de los Guardianes de Tormenta durante un enfrentamiento de su capítulo contra un grupo de batalla Tau. Este sobrevivió al bombardeo provocado contra su escuadrón por las Armaduras de Combate y cargó en solitario contra la posición que contenía las armas pesadas. Envuelto en rabia vengativa, pese a que su Sacris Claymore quedó destrozado por el bombardeo, él atacó a sus enemigos con sus puños blindados, cuyas rabiosas acometidas fueron suficientes para destrozar a las dos armaduras de combate antes de ser asesinado en una lluvia de plasma. Los instrumentos de su furia quedaron milagrosamente intactos después de su asalto, y fueron reparados y regalados a los Guardianes de la Muerte para que su furia contra los xenos pudiera servir a un cometido más amplio. * Hacedor de Puertas (Irruptores): El Hacedor de Puertas es un Combifusión artesanal Astartes donado por los Irruptores al arsenal de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Aunque ninguna de las piezas de esta Combiarma es menos que inigualable, desde los mecanismos internos de la recámara hasta el recubrimiento de adamantium reforzado, la verdadera virtud del Hacedor de Puertas reside en Arma de Fusión integrada en el arma. Es una de las herramientas de muerte más eficientes de todo el arsenal de los Guardianes de la Muerte, capaz de crear una brecha de entrada en el búnker mas reforzado consumiendo la más mínima cantidad de combustible. * Guantelete de Sabatine (Cónsules Blancos): Se trata de un puño de combate artesanal. Fue traído a la Cuenca de Jericho durante la Cruzada de Achilus por un Veterano de los Cónsules Blancos, pero se perdió en Polyphemnos cuando él y su escuadra fueron masacrados y devorados por los Ogretes mutantes locales. Los Cónsules Blancos han prometido a los Guardianes de la Muerte que podrán quedárselo si lo recuperan, pero recientemente han llegado informes a la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch de que el Guantelete ha sido sustraído del planeta por agentes ajenos tanto a la Cruzada como a los Guardianes. * Mano de Retribución (Puños Carmesíes): Este bellamente trabajado Puño de Combate tuvo una detallada historia con los Puños Carmesíes antes de darse por perdido en la desesperada misión de abordaje del Pecio Espacial Eternidad de Maldad. Fue recuperado con la ayuda de cierta información, relacionada con la naturaleza y localización del pecio, revelada por la Bóveda Omega. El agradecido Capítulo dejó el artefacto al cuidado de los Puños Carmesíes de los Guardianes de la Muerte que ayudaron en la recuperación del mismo. La Mano de Retribución está finamente trabajada, conteniendo la potencia y el empaque de los más poderosos Puños de Combate Astartes en lo que solo aparenta ser un guantelete sobredimensionado, careciendo por ello de la dificultad de manejo y manipulación característica de los Puños de Combate, sufriendo tan solo una leve tendencia a interferir con los movimientos más delicados. * Alas de Halcón (Señores de los Halcones): El capítulo de los Señores de los Halcones ha enfatizado desde hace mucho tiempo los conceptos de superioridad aérea y despliegue rápido, y todas las habilidades de sus artificieros han sido inclinadas hacia estos fines durante incalculables siglos. Uno de sus mayores éxitos fue la creación de un modelo de retrorreactores que pudiera llevar a un devastador a la batalla sin el sacrificio de su armamento más pesado. El artesano responsable de tal hazaña murió después de crear solo unas pocas de estas obras maestras, y su logro aún no ha sido igualado. La Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch tiene la custodia de una de estas obras, y ha servido con distinción en toda la Cuenca de Jericho. * Libris Anomalus (Novamarines): El Libris Anomalus es un data-libram que contiene un gran número de descripciones de técnicas de combate y de caza de xenos recopilado por el Capítulo de los Novamarines durante su vigilancia en las Estrellas del Halo, abarcando miles de años de conocimientos del Capítulo. Esto ha llevado a un estrechamiento en las relaciones con los Guardianes de la Muerte, que son de mentalidad similar. Además, el compendio fue guardado en la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch por uno de los Codiciarios de los Novamarines. Copias parciales han sido distribuidas por otras Fortalezas de la Guardia, pero el valor del libram es tal que pasa más tiempo usándose que en la Fortaleza a disposición de los escribas imperiales, a pesar de los siglos que se tardaría en transcribir tan vasta obra. * Luz del Castigo (Ángeles de Fuego): El culto del Capítulo de los Ángeles de Fuego tiene más puntos en común con la doctrina de la Eclesiarquía que con las prácticas típicas de sus hermanos, y por tanto su fervor se ha sumado a más de una Cruzada del Ministorum. Al concluir la Cruzada de Hengistus, un Cardenal agradecido les regaló un Lanzallamas bendecido y santificado personalmente y según los más altos ritos, el cual fue cedido más adelante a los Guardianes de la Muerte durante las operaciones conjuntas contra cultos adoradores de Xenos en el Sector Gladius. * Rompelíneas (Marines Errantes): La escopeta Astartes es vista por lo general como un arma para las Compañías de Exploradores, pero la cantidad de enemigos eliminados por aquellos Veteranos que han enarbolado una Rompelíneas hablan de su efectividad en otras manos. El corto cañón del arma, especialmente trabajado, está reforzado para resistir un tiro único compuesto por perdigones de aleaciones superdensas. Cada uno de los perdigones de dicha munición tiene la fuerza de impacto de una bala de un arma más pequeña, lo que le otorga una devastadora potencia de fuego. * La Melena del León (Discípulos de Caliban): A finales del M38, una fuerza de asalto de los Discípulos de Caliban penetró en la Cuenca de Jericho, enfrentándose allí a una fuerza de más de un centenar de Marines Espaciales del Caos de armadura negra. Los Traidores conocían bien el territorio, lo que les permitió causar graves bajas a los Discípulos, hasta que la intervención de un veterano Equipos de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte logró desbaratar sus emboscadas y apoyó a los Discípulos. No se dieron explicaciones sobre el motivo de los combates, pero los Guardianes recibieron un gran regalo a cambio de su ayuda: un pequeño cofre de estasis que contenía unos pocos cabellos del Primarca de los Ángeles Oscuros, Lion El'Jonson. El portador de esta reliquia se siente inspirado por la cercanía de su Primarca y por el destino manifiesto de su Capítulo. * Perdición de Lorgar (Cónsules Negros): 'Más de cien Marines Espaciales del Caos de la legión de los Portadores de la Palabra han encontrado su fin bajo el filo de esta poderosa hacha, ahora llamada ''Perdición de Lorgar por su sangrienta especialidad. Por el momento reside en las bóvedas de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, pero a medida que llegan las noticias del asalto de los Portadores de la Palabra a los Cónsules Negros, algunos se preguntan si volverá a encontrarse con sus antiguos enemigos una vez más... * ''El Halo Perdido'' (Grifos Aullantes):' Este avanzado Halo de Hierro tiene una larga y gloriosa historia relacionada con la Cruzada de Angevin, en la que defendió a los más poderosos héroes de los Grifos Aullantes de los impíos xenos que reclamaban la Expansión de Calyx. Desapareció de los registros del Capítulo tras la conclusión de la Cruzada, y no se volvió a saber nada de él durante siglos. Poco antes de que la Puerta Disforme de Jericho fuera descubierta, la Cámara Omega de la Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch entregó el Halo Perdido a los Hermanos de Batalla de los Grifos Aullantes asignados a los Guardianes de la Muerte por razones desconocidas, y sin que exista ninguna pista que indique cómo llegó hasta allí. * 'Vara de Lucian (Cuervos Sangrientos):' La Vara de Lucian es un Báculo de Energía Astartes especialmente trabajado. Lucian fue un legendario héroe de los Cuervos Sangrientos del que se decía que no podía canalizar sus prodigiosos poderes psíquicos a través de ningún Arma de Energía normal. Tenía un Báculo de Energía creado específicamente para él, que amplificaba sus capacidades por diez. Murió en combate contra un poderoso Príncipe Demonio, pero su último ataque acabó por expulsar a la impía criatura. * 'Máscara del Vigilante (Ángeles Sanguinarios):' La Máscara del Vigilante es un yelmo artesanal forjado con la forma dorada de la máscara mortuoria del amado Primarca de los Ángeles Sangrientos, Sanguinius. Las leyendas sobre el Primarca a menudo hablan de sus poderes de profecía y adivinación. Este poder está latente en todos los Ángeles Sangrientos por virtud de la impronta psíquica que dejó su Primarca en su semilla genética, y a menudo la manifestación de estas visiones suele ser el preludio a la Rabia Negra. A veces puede ser canalizada para un mejor fin y el avanzado circuito psicoactivo integrado en el impasible y dorado rostro de la Máscara del Vigilante permite a los Hijos de Sanguinius desarrollar una percepción y un entendimiento extraordinarios. * 'Memor Nihilis (Desgarradores de Carne):' Esta espada-sierra masiva y evisceradora está profusamente trabajada, pues cada diente ha sido tallado con un nivel de detalle que pocos artesanos podrían igualar. Esta obra de arte fue realizada de manos de un Sacerdote Sanguinario para conmemorar la pérdida de los guerreros del capítulo por la Rabia Negra. Una serie de grabados apenas visibles detallan las historias y heráldicas de decenas de guerreros a todo lo largo de la hoja; un recordatorio perpetuo para su portador del peligro de perder el control. * 'Bólter Naval (Marines Errantes):' Los Marines Errantes están acostumbrados a luchar en los estrechos confines de una nave espacial, y en los brutales combates cara a cara que se producen en las acciones de abordaje. Como en los entornos típicos de dichas misiones un Bólter Astartes tradicional podría resultar ser demasiado aparatoso o grande para poder emplearse con comodidad, los Hermanos de Batalla de los Marines Errantes pueden sustituir sus armas tradicionales por Bólteres Navales, versiones recortadas del Bólter normal que, aunque dispone de tan solo un 66% de la capacidad de munición normal de un Bólter estándar, pesa la mitad y puede emplearse a una sola mano o en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin perder precisión o añadir estorbo a las acciones. * 'Las Llaves Órficas (Pretores de Orfeo):' Una Llave Órfica es una combi-herramienta especializada empleada casi en exclusiva por los Pretores de Orfeus. El tecnoconocimiento de los Pretores está justamente reconocido, tanto por los secretos compartidos con el Culto a la Máquina como por los conocimientos únicos del Capítulo. La creación de las Llaves Órficas es un secreto que se ha mantenido dentro del Capítulo, lo que permite el acceso a dichas herramientas avanzadas solo a los Tecnomarines más veteranos del mismo. Dichas combi-herramientas son a la vez tanto un Auspex como una multillave, operando de forma similar a dichos dispositivos. Su capacidad más impresionante es el cogitador avanzado incorporado que permite a la herramienta analizar tecnología averiada o desconocida ofreciendo una posible solución que pueda emplear el usuario de la herramienta. * 'Álulas de Ascanius (Guerreros Águila):' Las Álulas de Ascanius son unas hombreras y unos avambrazos astesanales que pueden ser fijadas a una servoarmadura Astartes. Ascanius de los Guerreros Águila fue adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Cuenca de Jericho a mediados del 37º Milenio, donde desarrolló una reputación por un manejo de la espada sin igual. Su armadura, modificada por su enorme constitución, fue objeto de numerosas mejoras para optimizar su habilidad y potenciar sus golpes. Finalmente, incluso los Señores de la Forja fueron incapaces de explicar las modificaciones al completo. Después de la muerte de Ascanius, se dieron cuenta de que no serían capaces de acomodar la servoarmadura entera a otro dueño, así que fueron obligados a desmontarla teniendo especial cuidado en las hombreras y los avambrazos. Ahora pueden ser colocados en la servoarmadura de otro Astartes que los incorpore en la suya propia, haciéndolo especialmente diestro en el cuerpo a cuerpo. * 'Filo del Primarca (Mortificadores):' El Filo del Primarca es un venerable Cuchillo de Combate Astartes artesanal. Esta venerable arma ha visto milenios de servicio, y la leyenda cuenta que fue empuñada por primera vez por el Primarca Roboute Guilliman. Se desconoce cómo ni cuándo se confió por vez primera la reliquia a los Mortificadores, aunque sus más hábiles armeros han usado hasta el último ápice de su capacidad para preservarlo sin mácula a lo largo del tiempo que ha estado en sus manos. Con el tiempo, el Capítulo se ha enfrentado con otros Capítulos más tradicionales, procedentes del legado de Guilliman, acerca de conservar una de las reliquias de su Primarca en santuarios pertenecientes a Capítulos que no siguen con rectitud el Codex. Los Ultramarines acabaron por interceder para calmar las discordias existentes entre sus Capítulos Sucesores, y el Señor de Macragge exigió que se pusiera fin al conflicto. Para evitar tener que entregar la reliquia o negar las sospechas de sus Hermanos de Batalla, el Filo del Primarca fue confiado a la Fortaleza de Guardia Erioch de los Guardianes de la Muerte, para que lo conservaran en beneficio del Capítulo. * 'Flecha Radiante (Consagradores):' Aunque este venerable Rifle de Plasma es sencillo y carece de adornos, es imposible que un ojo avezado no note su increíble artesanía y cualidad. Sus perfectas proporciones y su diseño hablan de un maravilloso arte ahora perdido para el Imperio. Los Consagradores sostienen con orgullo que nunca ha funcionado por debajo de la perfección, a pesar de la volátil naturaleza de las Armas de Plasma. La Flecha Radiante nunca se atasca, sobrecalienta ni falla, y no le afectan las averías por efectos psíquicos ni tecnológicos. * 'Mirada de Ran-Thawll (Mentores):' La Mirada de Ran-Thawll es un Auspex muy avanzado con varias funciones únicas. Su radio de detección se extiende a un kilómetro. Además, los materiales que normalmente inhiben o bloquean las exploraciones Auspex no restringen la Mirada de Ran-Thawll. La Cripta Omega entregó este Auspex único a la llegada de un Hermano de Batalla del Capítulo de los Mentores a la Fortaleza de la Guardia de Erioch hace varios siglos. Se dice que el guerrero simplemente se acercó a las puertas abiertas y cogió la reliquia, como si hubiera estado esperando, aunque esto simplemente puede ser otra leyenda que rodea a este reservado Capítulo y su dominio obsesivo del conocimiento. * 'Registro del Olvido (Guardianes del Cónclave):' Los monásticos Guardianes del Cónclave han salvaguardado muchos registros de secretos perdidos para el resto del Imperio desde hace mucho tiempo. Entre montañas de archivos y pilas de datos del capítulo hay un colosal tomo de datos que contiene un registro de numerosas civilizaciones subyugadas por el poder del Imperio. Estas listas de razas xenos ahora extintas y sectas renegadas destruidas son ahora su único recuerdo, una fuente de inmensa satisfacción para los Marines Espaciales que fueron el instrumento clave de su desaparición. Algunas secciones selectas son transcritas ocasionalmente del tomo y entregadas a los hermanos de batalla a punto de servir con los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Cuenca de Jericho, como muestra del gran servicio que se les conmina a realizar. * 'Amanecer Rojo (Ángeles Descarnados):' Aunque se dice que fue el arma favorita de un Capitán de la Guardia de los Guardianes de la Muerte que se marchó hace mucho, esta hacha de energía de los Ángeles Descarnados tiene una larga historia en las líneas del frente de las misiones más peligrosas de los Guardianes. Su campo de energía único mantiene un brillo apenas perceptible sobre el filo cuando está en reposo, pero cuando este muerde carne o armadura, la hoja reluce con un brillo escarlata incandescente como el de una estrella recién nacida, atravesando al enemigo como si no fuera más que niebla. * 'Lamento de la Redención (Ángeles de Absolución): Entre las historias de Erioch hay una curiosa sobre la espada crípticamente llamada Lamento de la Redención. Fue traída a la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch por el hermano veterano Raguel, pero no se conoce si alguna vez la haya empuñado en batalla. Las historias cuentan que cuando Raguel partió hacia su capítulo se negó a llevársela, argumentando que su destino ya no estaba entre sus hermanos. Una nota al pie de página en los anales alega que la guardia de Raguel coincide con el momento en el que los Ángeles de la Absolución fejaron de usar la designación "No Perdonadoa" para los miembros de su capítulo. * ''Refugio ante el Desafío'' (Garras de Bronce):' Se trata de un escudo de combate Astartes artesanal. Existen pocos pertrechos de guerra que puedan unir mejor la fuerza ofensiva con la protección defensiva que la guardia hábil de este escudo de combate. La resonancia única del campo de protección estabiliza el agarre del arma de combate o disparo del usuario y lo guía hacia sus enemigos. Los Señores de la Forja más eruditos creen que el Espíritu Máquina de este escudo en particular puede detectar a aquellos que le han golpeado y manipula este enlace mortal para mejorar las habilidades de combate de su usuario. * 'Relicario del Rencor (Hijos de Medusa):' Los grandes héroes de los Hijos de Medusa a menudo están hechos de tanto metal como carne, ya que se han entregado a la fría pureza de la máquina. Cuando un Hermano de Batalla de renombre reemplaza parte de la carne que le queda con inflexible acero, la pieza órganica arrancada es envuelta en Adamantium, preservándola así para siempre del desgaste y la debilidad. Estos Relicarios son entregados a los Hermanos de Batalla del Capítulo para avivar su odio hacia la falta de firmeza, y para reforzar su voluntad de combatir las debilidades de la carne. * 'Conmemoración (Capítulo Aurora):' Conmemoración es un Martillo de Trueno artesanal. Pese a que los miembros de los Guardianes de la Muerte han jurado dejar de lado sus lazos con su Capítulo durante su servicio en la Larga Vigilia, siguen siendo Marines Espaciales, Hermanos de Batalla del Adeptus Astartes para siempre. Cuando el Capítulo Aurora perdió un grupo de combate en la Cuenca de Jericho a manos de xenos desconocidos durante la Era de las Sombras, fueron los Guardianes de la Muerte quienes rescataron a los supervivientes y recuperaron la semilla genética de los caídos. Entre las pérdidas se encontraba un venerable Land Raider, que quedó totalmente irreparable. El Señor de la Forja de entonces de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch se encargó de reforjar su eje principal y convertirlo en un poderoso Martillo de Trueno para que tan noble máquina pudiera vengar su destrucción. Aquellos que han empuñado el arma en batalla juran que golpea con la fuerza de un tanque disparando a bocajarro a su enemigo. * 'Arrepentimiento de Scipio (Ángeles Escarlata):' Como en muchos otros Capítulos Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos, es práctica común entre los Ángeles Escarlata practicar muchas artes y oficios a lo largo de su larga vida. La recargada e intrincada decoración realizada sobre la Espada Sierra hoy llamada Arrepentimiento de Scipio no habría podido ser lograda sin una vida entera para perfeccionar la habilidad necesaria. Quizás habría sido mejor para su portador no haber hecho tan bien su trabajo, pues después de que él derrotara a las bestias que los acosaban, Scipio fue asaltado por una multitud de desesperados habitantes de una Subcolmena que buscaban robarle ingratamente su maravillosa espada. Un Equipo de Eliminación que se encontraba en el planeta fue desviado para vengar al noble guerrero y recuperar su arma. * 'Scyphus Vitae (Bebedores de Sangre):' La Scyphus Vitae es una Espada de Energía artesanal a dos manos que permite al Bebedor de Sangre que la blande beber la sangre de cualquier objetivo herido por ella, evitando los efectos negativos causados por la Sed de Sangre. La maldición de los Bebedores de Sangre es un secreto cuidadosamente guardado, y desde cierto punto de vista, el auténtico valor de esta poderosa espada no reside en su filo letal ni en su temible tamaño, sino en la vergüenza que les evita. Posee un campo de energía único que permite el paso de la sangre enemiga, la cual es recogida por una profunda acanaladura y llevada hasta un inyector conectado a los depósitos de fármacos de la servoarmadura. Esto permite al guerrero saciar su sangre en combate sin que nadie descubra esta mancha secreta en el honor del Capítulo. * 'Manto de las Sombras (Cazadores Siniestros):' Aunque el Codex Astartes recomienda restringir la servoarmadura de explorador a los Neófitos de un capítulo y sus Sargentos en la 10ª Compañía, incluso los más fervientes partidarios de las doctrinas de Guilliman admiten de mala gana que es conveniente equipar a los guerreros más experimentados con una armadura ligera después de ver el Manto de las Sombras en acción. Su blindaje recubierto con camaleonina hace que el portador sea casi invisible y su auspex cazador-asesino incorporado se ha cobrado la vida de cientos de Marines Espaciales del Caos al localizar los puntos débiles en servoarmaduras viejas o pobremente mantenidas. * 'Sudario de Yrnax (Águilas de la Perdición):' Este estandarte está hecho a partir de los restos de un estandarte de campaña de un esfuerzo conjunto entre las Águilas de la Perdición y los Guardianes de la Muerte por derrocar a un culto adorador de Xenos que había tomado el planeta Yrnax. El fanatismo del culto significó que el mundo fue recuperado sólo cuando todos los habitantes fuero ejecutados. El estandarte, desgarrado y dañado en un ataque desesperado durante las últimas etapas de la campaña, se erige como un símbolo potente de las acciones a las que, a veces, tienen que recurrir los Marines Espaciales y los siniestros peajes que deben pagarse. El estandarte es un estímulo para la moral de un Astartes tanto si es utilizado por un oficial de los Águilas de la Perdición o de los Guardianes de la Muerte. * 'Grito Silencioso (Exorcistas):' Este Bólter modelo Stalker forjado por los Exorcistas segó un gran número de líderes insurgentes y viles bestias xenos durante la Cruzada de Angevin dentro de la Extensión de Calyx, asaltando a través de inexpugnables defensas para asesinar a los enemigos antes incluso de que se den cuenta del peligro. Recientemente el comandante de la Cruzada de Achilus averiguó que esta famosa arma ahora descansa en las manos de los Guardianes de la Muerte, y ha insistido y presionado al máximo para que sea empleada bajo sus órdenes con la misma efectividad en la Cuenca de Jericho. Algunos Guardianes de la Muerte son comprensivos, argumentando que el arma grita para ser llevada a la Cruzada una vez más. * 'Crueldad de Sila (Caballeros del Cuervo):' El origen y modelo de este avanzadísimo Dispositivo Signum son desconocidos, pero los registros lo mencionan con una larga y gloriosa historia desde que llegó a la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch con el Hermano-Sargento Sila de los Caballeros del Cuervo. Gracias a las avanzadas capacidades de coordinación de fuego otorgadas por el Dispositivo Signum, el Equipos de Eliminación de Sila fue capaz de matar a un ejército de miles de herejes en la periferia de la Anomalía Hadex, aunque el Equipo se estaba quedando sin municiones. * 'Lágrimas del Escorpión (Escorpiones Rojos):' Los Escorpiones Rojos disponen de extensos arsenales, si se comparan con otros Capítulos, en los que existen múltiples ejemplos de armas de fuego y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo artesanales, que son cuidadosamente mantenidas y protegidas por el Capítulo. De entre todas estas armas ninguna es tan reverenciada por los Escorpiones Rojos como las espadas reliquia conocidas como las Lágrimas del Escorpión. Estas antiguas armas de arcano diseño ya perdido en el tiempo y de inmenso valor espiritual para el Capítulo solo son entregadas a los Hermanos de Batalla más grandes de los Escorpiones Rojos, estando en muchos casos reservadas para los Comandantes de Compañía y los Señores del Capítulo. En raras ocasiones se permite que un héroe del Capítulo, que se haya mostrado digno, el enarbolar una de estas armas en combate, lo cual representa un raro y gran honor. Las Lágrimas del Escorpión generan un campo energético de antiguo y poderoso diseño, ante el que otras Armas de Energía no ofrecen protección alguna. * 'Torch of the Vigil (Espectros de la Muerte): A finales del 36er milenio, un Equipo de Eliminación se alió con una escuadra de Marines Espaciales pertenecientes al capítulo de los Espectros de la Muerte en una acción contra una vil especie xenos en lo profundo de lo que un día se convertiría en el Saliente de Orfeo. Juntos, los dos escuadrones pudieron erradicar la amenaza alienígena, pero no antes de que el sargento de los Espectros de la Muerte, un honrado veterano del capítulo, fuera destripado por tan abominables bestias. Mas fueron las acciones de los miembros del equipo de eliminación las que permitieron que la semilla genética del sargento fuese preservada y cosechada, amén de recuperar su servoarmadura. Como recompensa por su ayuda, los Espectros de la Muerte regalaron a los líderes de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch esta poderosa reliquia. * ''Visión de Tuliu'' (Capítulo Génesis):' Aquellos que se adhieren con máximo fervor al Codex Astartes consideran generalmente que su servicio en los Guardianes de la Muerte es una prueba, en la cual no hay configuraciones estándar para escuadras o capítulos que tengan prioridad sobre las urgentes necesidades de la Vigilia. Tales Hermanos de Batalla se refugian a las escrituras de Tuliu, del Capítulo Génesis, quien aplicó las doctrinas matrices del Adeptus Astartes a los deberes de los Guardianes de la Muerte con severa rigurosidad. Su obra, una colección de anotaciones del Codex Astartes, es mantenida dentro de una bóveda de estasis en la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, siendo cedida a los líderes más probados para ayudarles en sus estratagemas. * 'Toque del Descreador (Minotauros):' En muchos Capítulos, el poderoso Puño Sierra es un arma que suele ser empleada en los más terribles conflictos, ya que las servoarmaduras de la mayoría de los Hermanos de Batalla es incapaz de aguantar el peso y proporcionar la energía necesaria para alimentar a semejante arma. La gran abundancia de Armaduras de Exterminador existentes dentro de los Minotauros permite que dichas armas puedan ser desplegadas con mayor facilidad y frecuencia. De las terribles armas que pueden ser empleadas, pocas son tan temidas como el Puño Sierra llamado "Toque del Descreador". Su poderoso campo de energía se burla de la coraza de la mayoría de armaduras y vehículos, funcionado con gran efectividad contra las creaciones de los Tecnoherejes y otras criaturas no muertas. * 'Valiente Legado (Hijos de Orar):' El Valiente Legado es un Escudo Tormenta artesanal. Es de una gran antigüedad, y se dice que contiene fragmentos del Escudo Tormenta original empuñado por el héroe Orar durante la Gran Cruzada. Aquellos que lo han sostenido dicen que sintieron al patriarca espiritual de su Capítulo observándoles y guiándoles desde lejos. Algunos se burlan de esta leyenda, pero nadie duda de que cualquiera que porte este escudo logrará grandes hazañas. * 'Precio de la Victoria (Lamentadores):' Precio de la Victoria es una lanza Astartes, de energía y artesanal. Portar esta Lanza de Energía es tanto un honor como una carga para los guerreros del Capítulo de los Lamentadores. Ha sido empuñada al frente de muchas grandes victorias y memorables batallas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus portadores han caído en estos momentos de triunfo antes que volver a los salones del Capítulo. Aunque el Adeptus Astartes no conoce el miedo, los portadores de esta lanza tienden a preocuparse por asegurar que venderán sus vidas lo más caro que puedan cuando llegue el momento de pagar por su éxito. * 'Peso del Deber (Martillos de Dorn):' El Peso del Deber es una Maza de Energía artesanal. El cabezal plano de la Maza de Energía está recubierto por una placa gravitatoria en miniatura parecida a las que recubren las cubiertas de las grandes naves espaciales. Después de golpear a un enemigo, la placa gravitatoria se activa durante una fracción de segundo, multiplicando la fuerza de impacto del martillo varias veces al incrementar su masa presta a descender y golpear. * '''Recuperación del ''Colmillo del Dragón:' En el 801.M41, un Equipo de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte bajo el mando personal del Capitán de la Guardia Servais recuperó una antigua arma de manufactura xenos de las profundidades de un enorme complejo tumulario bajo la superficie del mundo muerto de Hestus. El arma tenía la forma de una espada de dos manos, cuya hoja era masiva incluso para las proporciones de un Marine Espacial, compuesto de un metal desconocido que parecía casi vivo y sensible a cada golpe de su portador. El arma estuvo en estasis durante casi una década, hasta que la inquisidora Adrielle Quist, tras consultar con el Comandante de la Guardia Mordigael y el Señor de la Forja Harl Tejegris, declaró que el arma era segura para ser usada por los Equipos de Eliminación en la Cuenca de Jericho. Nombrada Colmillo del Dragón por Tejegris, el arma ha entrado recientemente en servicio y de la mano de algunos de los Guardianes de la Muerte más valientes y poco tradicionales, siempre en misiones que no involucran a otras fuerzas Imperiales. La mayoría de las veces la hoja es confiada a un marine durante una misión que implica el asesinato de un importante enemigo xenos. * 'Maza del Guardián (Alcaides de la Tormenta):''' Esta sagrada reliquia, llevada por el Capitán de la Guardia Dominova, es un artefacto dotado de una gran reverencia tanto por los Guardianes de la Muerte y los Alcaides de la Tormenta. Es una piqueta ornamentada, inmaculada, de la cual se dice que es la perdición de cualquier xenos y que data de la fundación del capítulo de los Alcaides de la Tormenta. Dado el halo de misterio que rodea al capítulo y al misterioso Incidente Némesis, no se conoce más información que ésta, aunque se cuentan numerosas leyendas sobre las capacidades del arma. Mientras está a bordo del Cruzado Argénteo, Dominova deja la Maza del Guardián al cuidado de los sirvientes en la Capilla Sanctus. Fuentes * Deathwatch: The Ark of Lost Souls (Juego de Rol). Categoría:Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch Categoría:Artículos para traducir Categoría:Armas y objetos legendarios Categoría:Armamento de los Marines Espaciales